


A Date With Death

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Fights, Kidnapping, Mystery, Near Death, Rivalry, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Byleth has an unexpected date with a man named Death.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Double the Trouble [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	A Date With Death

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILER*SPOILER*SPOILER*
> 
> Hey Fam! I'm back like a heart attack. I apologize to anyone who may or may not have been waiting. When life hits you well, it hits you lol. And on top of life Luigi's mansion 3 and Pokemon Shield have directed my attention elsewhere. None the less I have not forgotten about you guys! I've also been working on another piece that I will give you a little preview of at the end of this work. This will still be an ongoing work, I just won't be able to update once a week as I would like. 
> 
> Enough about me, If you have not played this game or gotten to the chapter where Flayn has gone missing I would suggest you wait to read this. I also slide a few nuances of other things I know from the game and you may not know so beware of the spoilers.
> 
> Thank you guys.
> 
> *SPOILER*SPOILER*SPOILER*

Byleth stood in the audience chamber alone. She looked around and not one priest roamed its large halls, a familiar setting for her as of late. Very shortly after, Claude and Felix entered the chamber, bickering amongst themselves. 

“So I heard that Ingrid was tearing you a new one. You guys argue like a married couple,” Claude teased. Felix was unbothered.

“How was your week in the chapel? Did you ask the goddess to save your damned soul?” Claude tried to keep cool.

“Did you have a good time with your father? I'm sure that must have been fun, how is he by the way?” Claude’s comment roused Felix up a bit.

“I could care less about how he is. I see that you still plan on dying by my blade.”

“Teach! Did you hear that? Felix hasn't learned his lesson, I think he might need two battalions!” Claude said as he hastily went to stand next to Byleth. Byleth rolled her eyes.

“I heard you egging him on as well. So you both haven't learned anything this week huh? Maybe I should reinforce your punishments.” Felix folded his arms as he stood on the opposite side of Byleth. Claude threw his hands up.

“Me? I was just asking a question about my classmate. He threatened me.”

“I suggest the both of you get it together. We may be receiving an even harsher sentence from Seteth today. Absolutely no back talk. That is my one and only warning.” 

“What can be worse than being around blind followers all week,” Claude said softly looking in the opposite direction of Byleth. She barely heard what he said. Seteth and Rhea entered the hall from the office that was located to their left. There was a different aura about Seteth as he approached the three of them. They took their place before them.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice,” Lady Rhea said, there was a hint of worry in her voice. Byleth was a little nervous, what was Lady Rhea worried about. She was sure this meant the end of her teaching career, or worse. “We have a rather delicate situation at hand.” Byleth swallowed hard as she tried to keep her composure. Seteth had his eyes closed, from what she could tell he was trembling. Probably ready to explode on the three for all she knew. Lady Rhea went to speak again, “Flayn has gone missing,” she said softly. 

“What? Missing? I could have sworn I just seen her recently…” Byleth started.

“It has been a full 24 hours since we have seen or spoken to her.”

“Maybe she left the monastery? Needed a break from such an overbearing brother,” Felix said. Byleth pinched the back of his arm. His face contorted ever so slightly as she twisted her fingers, hoping that he would not say any more thoughtless comments. Seteth was too distraught to notice. 

“She wouldn't just leave without a word to anyone. Something happened, but I've searched pretty much the entire monastery. I can't find her.”

“Have you asked around already? Hanneman? Manuela? Jeritza? My father?” Seteth was quiet for a few seconds as he tried to recall his past day. “Now that you mention it...I couldn't find Manuela and Jeritza…”

“She’s not in the infirmary?”

“No, she’s not anywhere. The only place I haven't searched was the east side of the monastery's gardens.”

“What’s over there anyway?”

“Well for one, Jeritza’s chambers.” Byleth grabbed her chin.

“And Jeritza is nowhere to be found but you haven't checked there?”

“What reasons would he have to kidnap Flayn?”

“We won't know until we find him,” Claude inserted, he was slowly becoming excited. Solving mysteries was one of his favorite pastimes. “Hopefully, we can find professor Manuela as well.”

“Please,” Seteth bowed, “Flayn is very important to me. Please help me find her. If you do this for me, I would be willing to bypass the previous incident in the training grounds.” Byleth softly tilted her head.

“We were going to help you regardless or not.”

“But, we will take you up on that offer,” Claude added very quickly. Although Byleth was happy to hear they would be able to use this as a reprieve for their punishment, she did not appreciate Claude saying it so quickly. She pulled his braid.

“What Claude meant by that is thank you for allowing us this opportunity to redeem ourselves. I will go gather my team and we will start the search on the east side of the monastery. Excuse us,” Byleth said as she forced Felix and Claude to bow with her. 

“Thank you, professor, this means a great deal to us,” Lady Rhea said. Seteth was almost to tears. Byleth and the boys headed out of the audience chamber and went straight towards the dorms. On the way there Claude had a few questions.

“Why would anyone kidnap Flayn?” He asked.

“Maybe she was an annoyance to someone so they had her kidnapped,” Felix answered irritatedly. Byleth gasped.

“That’s not possible. Flayn is a sweetheart. I would say she is an easier target to snatch,” Byleth pondered aloud. 

“Yes, I agree. But still, why her of all people?” Claude questioned. 

“Hopefully we find out before it's too late.”

* * * * *

Byleth’s team, minus Sylvain, met her at the gates leading to the east side of the monastery. Hanneman requested his assistance for a routing mission and would not be expected to return until tomorrow. She looked at her students with a concerned expression taking over her face. She began to address her students.

“Okay, I don't know what is beyond these gates. Everyone should be prepared for anything. Our main objective is to find Flayn. Second, to that we are also looking for Manuela and Jeritza,” she said as she began to open up the gates. The wind that scurried up in their direction as the gates creaked open sent an uneasy chill down Byleth’s spine. She took a step forward, “Let’s go.” Byleth led her team down the unkept pathway to the only door in sight. The door was slightly ajar, which set off Byleth’s warning senses. She looked back at her students who were close behind her. She remained calm, but they could tell something was up. 

“Teach,” Claude whispered, “Let me go in first.”

“What? Why would I do that?”

“If someone is in the room let me take care of them. I don't want anything to happen to you,” he said with a worried look on his face. Byleth blew out a breath of air to stop her face from becoming red.

“And what if something happens to you?”

“Don't you worry about me, I’ve got a plan.”

“Let me go for you professor.” Byleth and Claude turned to Felix who made his way to the front. “You know that you can rely on my quick reflexes.” Byleth could tell that both of them were still fighting. She tried to think of a quick way to end their bickering before it broke out into another fight. 

"Aren't the both of you still recovering from your last little fight?" Hilda asked. 

“I only have a few scratches, I can handle this,” Claude retorted. Hilda slapped him on the back, sending a slightly painful tingle throughout his body. Anyone in view of his face could see that he was still in pain. Well, Hilda also packed a punch so she might have partially caused his painful expression. She turned to Felix.

“How about you? Are you feeling up to it?” Felix grabbed his head.

“Well, I know the professor is capable, I just wanted her to know that I was willing to go for her if she was hesitant.” Byleth thanked Hilda internally for her intervening.

“If the professor is hesitant I could go first. Captain Jeralt would never falter and I won't either.” Byleth rolled her eyes in Leonie's direction.

“Oh how I would love to send you into danger first,” she mumbled under her breath. She sighed deeply. “Everyone behind me. I’m going in.” Silence fell over the group as Byleth slowly pushed the door open. She took a few steps into the room. It was cold for some reason. Upon surveying the ominously quiet room she caught a glimpse of someone lying on the floor. After a moment she realized it was Manuela that was passed out on the ground. 

“Goldee’s! Come quickly!” Byleth shouted, using her nickname for her rambunctious Golden Deer students. Everyone rushed into the room, weapons ready. Mercedes quickly made her way over to the unconscious teacher.

“What happened here?” She asked softly. Byleth was on edge.

“Can you heal her? It looks like she's lost some blood. She was stabbed in her side.” Mercedes nodded and started to heal Manuela. Lysithea had walked over to pick up an object in Manuela’s hand. It was a mask, specifically, the one that Jeritza wore. But he was nowhere in sight. Claude walked over towards her to look at the mask. He felt a very cold breeze coming from behind a bookcase in the room. His curiosity made him push the bookcase aside to find a stairway down into the unknown. The entire class looked around to make sure they all saw what was happening.

“So does this mean that Jeritza is the culprit? And he’s brought Flayn down into this underground place?” Hilda asked. Mercedes’s demeanor shifted just slightly. Byleth noticed the change. Lysithea, who was still holding the mask, shrugged her shoulders.

“It would seem that way. Manuela might have figured that out already.”

“I hope she will be alright…” Marianne commented, putting her hands together to pray. Mercedes nodded.

“She will be fine. We need to get her to the infirmary though. This is a really deep cut.” 

“Claude, will you take her to the infirmary?” Byleth asked. Claude made a disappointed face.

“What? And miss out on what's down these mysterious stairs? What if you need me down there?”

“Please, I need to make sure that she’s going to get there quickly. Can you do me this favor?” Claude was having a hard time. He wanted to go but he also wanted to be in good standing with Byleth. He sighed deeply.

“Fine, but I am coming right back,” Claude said before putting Manuela over his shoulder. “Don’t you go and die on me Teach.” 

“I have no intention to die today. Go.” Claude left with Manuela in a hurry. Byleth gathered the attention of her students.

“We don't know what we are up against so everyone needs to be on their toes. We still need to find Jeritza and Flayn. Remember our formations.” Her class nodded in agreement. They descended the stairs hastily, hoping that nothing bad happened to Flayn. As the thought covered Byleth’s mind she found her at the bottom of the stairway. She was on the ground with another red-haired girl. She checked Flayn’s pulse. “She’s okay, they both seemed to have passed out as well.” She looked at her team, wondering who she would send to take the two girls to the infirmary straight away. Before she could decide, she sensed an extremely strong presence. She turned her head quickly.

“So, you can tell I am here?” A dark and sinister voice traveled across the underground room. Byleth stood up.

“Who are you?”

“I lost my name years ago. They call me the Death Knight so I’ve heard.”

“The Death Knight huh? With a name like that, you wouldn't have to hide from your enemy now would you?”

“If you choose to chase me, so be it. Although, if you choose to do that you will surely meet your end.” Byleth gritted her teeth. 

“Chase huh? Sounds like you plan on running. Got what you needed then?”

“I will remain where I am. I doubt you’d be able to get through the floor traps and reach me before I am retrieved.” Byleth looked back at her team. 

“Ignatz, Lysithea, I need you two to grab the girls and take them to safety.”

“But Profess-” Lysithea started. 

“Now is not the time to argue. You both can't move as fast as the rest of us so I need you to fall back for now.” Ignatz nodded. 

“Yes, of course, professor.” Byleth had to adjust her formation. She was in the front with Felix and Petra on either side of her. Raphael, Leonie, and Lorenz were positioned behind her. And in the back row, Mercedes, Hilda, and Marianne supported from the back. With her formation set, Byleth and her team made their way around the corner to see a few enemies blocking a gate. She looked at the different patterns on the floor.

“These designs must be the traps he was talking about. Everyone steer clear of them,” Byleth shouted as she darted towards the enemy. Felix and Petra were close behind her. They were her fastest units and she normally kept them on the front lines. Out of the five enemies in front of her, Byleth swiftly took out the one standing by the gate. Felix and Petra very easily took out one enemy each. The middle line was steadily making their way towards the professor. The backline stayed a little distance away, close enough to provide assistance, far enough to not be chosen as a target. Even if they were targeted, Hilda proved to be a very capable defense for the healers. Two of the enemy units advanced towards the middle line. They headed towards Leonie and Raphael. Byleth saw their movements and could tell they had their own plan in mind. One of the enemy units began to engage in battle with Leonie. She was the weaker of the three when it came to taking damage. As long as she could dodge an attack, she could bring down all of her foes. But she wasn't always so lucky. Marianne always shadowed her, in case she did get hit, to patch her right up. The enemy swung his sword at Leonie, it barely came in contact with her torso, still causing her to fall backward. Marianne reached out to catch her, causing both of them to land on a designed floor tile. Before anyone could act, Leonie and Marianne, vanished. Byleth froze. As she blinked to understand what just happened, Raphael ran towards where the two girls had just disappeared.

"Leonie! Marianne!" His shout caused Byleth to snap out of her frozen state. Lorenz snapped his head in the direction Leonie once was.

"RAPH! DON'T!" She screamed. Within the next few seconds, Raphael had vanished as well. 

"It seems that you have been separated already. I wonder how long your students will last," the death knight spoke. His voice made Byleth’s blood boil. Felix could see that she was becoming this way. He knew that Raphael would be able to cover the girls from danger. But he fights up close and all the other ranged fighters were gone except Lorenz, Mercedes, and with his newfound use of reason magic, himself. Mercedes was the only healer at this point so it would be best to keep her with Byleth. 

“Lorenz! Follow those three! We will stay with the professor and find this Death Knight.” Lorenz rolled his eyes at Felix as he headed towards the tile.

“I was already going!” He teleported away. Hilda and Mercedes carefully made their way over taking out the last enemy before making it over to Byleth. Petra had searched the bodies and found a key to the gate. Felix went to calm Byleth’s nerves. She shook her head violently, as to not let the Death Knights words scare her. She knew how capable her team was. 

“All we have to do is hurry up and find this Death Knight and this will be over,” she said to herself. Without another word, Petra unlocked the gates. A few more enemies were waiting for them. Hilda heard a little scuffle behind her. She turned to see that 3 more had appeared from behind and were headed straight in their direction.

“Professor, we’ve been flanked!” Byleth saw the incoming reinforcements. They were here just to keep her busy long enough to let the Death Knight escape. She needed to be fast. She and her team began to fight. After the second man she took out, she found another key. She saw the gate to the right of them and headed straight to it. Felix was the only one who noticed her movement. He started for her but, another enemy had blocked his path. He wanted to stay by her side, he also wouldn't miss a chance to clash swords with an opponent. Byleth made it through the gates and proceeded around a corner. Two enemy units guarded one gate. There was no other way around so she figured that someone important must have been hiding in there. She knew that she shouldn't charge in without any backup, but she couldn't let anything else happen to her students. After her slight hesitation, she made quick work of the two enemies guarding the gate. She retrieved the key and entered the large room. Her eyes immediately locked onto the only person in her view. It was a black knight riding upon a black horse that looked like it came back from the dead. Byleth held onto her sword a little tighter as his presence sent icy chills across her body. Upon seeing Byleth, the Knight did not move.

“You’ve got nowhere to run now Mister Death Knight,” Byleth squeezed out. The Death Knight continued to stay in his position even as she slowly made her way closer to him.

“There is no need to run. If you truly wish to keep breathing, I would suggest turning back now”

“What makes you think I’m scared of death?”

“All humans fear death. Whether they know it or not, you are the same.”

“So does that mean you fear death as well?” Byleth asked as she stared into his glowing red eyes. The Death Knight was silent for a moment. Byleth used his silence as a chance to attack. She extended her sword of the creator in its chain-like form in his direction. Even as he was lost in thought, he blocked the sword with his death scythe. It wrapped around his blade and became caught. Byleth did not expect him to catch her attack the way that he did.

“I no longer fear death,” he said before yanking Byleth a foot or so away from him. “I am not part of this world.” Byleth winced from the pain in her legs as she propped herself up from the ground. She realized that her sword was no longer in her hand and did not see it anywhere nearby. The Death Knight used his scythe to lift Byleth’s chin to face him. “Professor, is that fear I smell?” Byleth began to lose steam as her body heat began to leave her. She couldn't figure her way out of this situation. Even if she could manage to tumble away from his scythe, what would she use to defend herself after that, she could not see her weapon anywhere. Now would have been a good time to have Felix or Petra. She started to regret leaving her team behind. “Yes, that’s it. You realize how foolish it was to charge in here by your lonesome. And because of your selfishness and impatience, you now have an early date with death.” The Death Knight lifted his weapon above his head. Byleth closed her eyes, still trying to come up with a plan, even though it looked like there wasn't a way out this time.

“Farewell, don't worry, your students will be close behind.” He attempted to make his downward swing at Byleth but was met with a powerful force, halting his attack. Byleth opened her eyes as she heard something fall on the floor beside her. She saw that the object was an arrow.

“TEACH!” Byleth almost cried at the sound of his voice. She turned to see her favorite honey-toned student knocking another arrow. He shot another powerful arrow, knocking the Death Knight back a few steps. This gave Byleth enough time to get to her feet and dash towards the exit. She saw that her sword had been propelled towards the gates and grabbed it quickly before reuniting with her student. “Teach! Are you alright?” Byleth tried to catch her breath.

“I’m doing much better now. How did you get here so fast?” Claude laughed softly.

“I gave Manuela to a priest so that I wouldn't miss the fight.”

“Claude!”

“And it’s a good thing I did! Who knows what would have happened if I didn't show up when I did.” She blushed slightly, not that Claude could notice.

“I had everything under control.”

“Of course you did,” Claude focused his attention on the dark man on the horse. “Is this guy the culprit?”

“He is. The Death Knight they call him. He is no ordinary enemy. We can't let our guard down.” Byleth tried to ready herself. She could barely stand up. The pain in her legs from her fall was becoming immense.

“Teach, you are already hurt, stay back for now.”

“You cannot fight him alone. Absolutely not!”

“Don't worry. I have a plan,” Claude said before slowly approaching the Death Knight. Byleth could not move her legs. She tried to ready her sword just in case she gathered up enough strength in her legs to move. Claude knocked an arrow.

“Give it up Death Knight. I’ve already alerted the entire monastery. Reinforcements will be here shortly. And from the looks of it, you don't have another way out. It’s game over.” The Death Knight stood still once again. He never made eye contact with Claude, but instead continued to look at Byleth.

“Claude! Please listen to your teacher! Get back here this instant!” Byleth begged him. He was still approaching the Death Knight, ready to defend Byleth if need be. The Death Knight could sense genuine worry for her student. 

“I see. You don't fear your own death. But the death of your students, this one especially.” Byleth gripped her blade.

“I won't let you lay a finger on any of them.” Before Claude could react, the Death Knight appeared right in front of him. The Death Knight swung his scythe towards Claude. 

“Death will come for you all,” he said. Byleth used all the strength in her legs to close the distance between them. She managed to push Claude out of the way, meaning that she would be struck with the blade instead. He expected to hear Byleth scream, but both Claude and Byleth heard the sound of metal clashing together. 

“Didn’t you tell me that you would never let her be hurt on your watch?” Byleth looked up to Felix just barely parrying the attack that could have ended her life.

“Felix!” Byleth exclaimed. Claude was almost at a loss for words, almost.

“I knew you would be close behind. I didn't think you would take so long to show up.”

“What did you say?” Claude knocked another arrow.

“We can chat later. Let’s take care of this guy first.”

“Right,” Felix said before pushing the scythe back. Felix helped Byleth up and moved her to the entrance again while Claude covered with his arrows. Felix gently ran his hand across her legs. Byleth tried to hide her pain, but he could read her face clear as day. “Please stay here professor, Mercedes will be here at any moment.” Felix went over to where Claude stood, twirling his bow. “We will take care of this.” The Death Knights red eyes seemed to become brighter.

“An early grave for the both of you then,” he said as he charged at them. Felix charged forward as well, while Claude attacked from a distance. Right before they could land their attack Mercedes rushed over to Byleth. 

“Professor! Are you alright?” She asked as she started to heal her legs. The sound of her voice caused the Death Knight to hesitate for just a moment. Felix continued the upward swing of his blade. It was met with a small dagger, completely stopping the force behind the attack. Everyone froze when they saw who blocked his sword. 

“I think that’s enough for now,” the person in the red armor said. Felix and Claude retreated quickly to cover Byleth and Mercedes.

“Who are you? How did you get in here?” Byleth asked. The person did not move a muscle.

“We will be taking our leave now. I'm sure our paths will cross again.” 

“Wait!” The mysterious person instantaneously disappeared, taking the Death Knight with it. The dark cool room fell silent. Claude scratched his head.

“Well I, for one, am thoroughly confused and intrigued at the same time,” he said, turning his attention back to his professor. Mercedes was still healing her legs. “Teach, are you going to be alright?” Byleth laughed softly.

“I’ll be just fine. Are you two okay?” Byleth went to stand up. Claude and Felix ran over to help her. 

“Professor, you shouldn’t move yet,” Felix said. He glared at Claude. “You still have some explaining to do."

"Aren't you happy that I got here when I did? How did you get separated from her in the first place?" Felix remembered the reason why he let Byleth go on her own. Claude already knew the answer. He had Felix all figured out. “Let me guess, you wanted to take down as many enemies as you could, so you let her go by herself?” Felix turned his head away, confirming Claude’s suspicions. Byleth and Mercedes laughed.

“If that was the case, how did you know that Felix would come shortly after you?” Byleth asked, still hanging onto the two boys. Claude puffed out his chest.

“Simple, he saw me heading in the same direction as you, Teach,” he answered, winking at Byleth. Mercedes put her index finger to her chin.

“Ohh, I think I understand what’s going on here,” she stated. Byleth became worried. “You two are extremely competitive aren't you? Felix Must have not wanted to be left behind.” Claude burst out laughing. Felix rolled his eyes.

“You don't even know what you are talking about Mercedes. Don't assume that-” Byleth started to yank Felix’s earlobe, causing him to stop his statement.

“Don't be rude to Mercedes because you are frustrated.” Claude began to pout.

“Teach, pull my braid too. Me too.” Byleth reluctantly tugged on his braid as the knights of Serios approached them. Seteth led them. He bowed a few feet away from Byleth and her current party.

“Professor Byleth,” he started. Byleth could tell that he had been crying previously. “I can't even begin to thank you enough for finding my sister.” Byleth let out a soft sigh of relief. 

“It was no problem at all Seteth,” she stated.

“Does this mean that we are off the hook?” Claude asked. Byleth pinched his back causing his face to contort. Seteth continued to bow.

“Yes, of course. I am a man of my word. I will forgive the previous incident,” Seteth stood up straight, “We will take care of any enemy stragglers. You should head to the infirmary.”

“Wait? What about the rest of my team?”

“We have retrieved all of the Golden Deer House units. Those who needed medical assistance were brought to the infirmary as well. Nothing but shallow cuts and a few bruises worry not.” Byleth was so relieved to hear those words. Felix could tell that a small weight was lifted off her shoulders.

“Thank Sothis…” she said. Sothis answered her sign of gratitude.

“I honestly did not do much, yet I will still graciously accept your praise.” Seteth folded his arms.

“Take some time to recuperate. Lady Rhea and I will call upon you four for more information on this Death Knight. According to your students, he is the one responsible for Flayn’s abduction?”

“It would seem so, but he seems to be working with someone else. They teleported the Death Knight away just before you arrived,” Byleth informed him.

“I see,” Seteth grabbed his chin. 

“Byleth!” a deep voice called for her from a distance. Byleth attempted to stand up straight, still leaning onto the two boys the entire time. Seteth sighed.

“As I’ve mentioned before, we will summon you at a later date. I will take my leave now.” Seteth turned quickly and started to leave the underground room. As he left, Captain Jeralt was briskly making his way over to Byleth. The moment he laid eyes on her he balled up his fists. Byleth let go of Claude and Felix before Jeralt embraced his daughter. 

“Dad-”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Everything is okay.” Captain Jeralt grabbed Byleth by her shoulders and held her at arm's length. 

“What happened in there?”

“My legs are just a little sore but I can still walk. I was thrown onto the ground pretty hard. I will be fine.”

“Either way it must have been some opponent for him to have throw you like that. How did he catch you and your team off guard?” Byleth looked away sheepishly. Captain Jeralt looked at Claude, Felix, and Mercedes. They all made sure not to make direct eye contact. He focused back on Byleth.

“You went in there alone didn't you?”

“Well…”

“You never change do you?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You can’t always rush into battle alone.”

“I did not want to risk the lives of my students, so yes I went alone.”

“The last time you attempted this stunt you were surrounded and I just barely made it to you to help fight off the bandits.”

“Even then I was fine! I could have taken out every single one of them!” 

“That’s not the point!” Jeralt said frustrated that his daughter would not listen to reason.

“Umm, maybe now isn't the best time to-” Claude started to intervene. Felix stuck his arm out to stop Claude. “What are you doing?” Claude asked Felix.

“I'm not too sure if you want to get in the middle of that. But I won't stop you again if you want to jump in.” Claude sat back silently. Byleth folded her arms.

“You always do this when I get hurt. I’m not a child anymore.”

“I’ve already lost your mother. I will not lose you as well!” Byleth did not respond, instead, she looked straight at the ground. Everyone within the vicinity stood in the awkward silence. Jeralt let out a deep sigh, “I’m sorry. I went too far.”

“It’s fine. I was acting carelessly.”

“I still shouldn't have said that. It was unprofessional.” Byleth let out a small laugh.

“You’re my dad. You don't have to be professional with me all the time.” Byleth scratched her head. “Can we just not do this in public? It’s embarrassing.” Jeralt ruffled her hair.

“Head straight to the infirmary and let them see the damage done. If you are as good as you claim, I will do my best to comply with your request.” Byleth shooed his hand away.

“I’ll be on my way then, Captain. Mercedes, would you please assist me?” Mercedes made her way to Bleth’s side.

“Of course professor.” Claude and Felix started to follow behind the two ladies. Captain Jeralt stopped them for a moment.

“You two,” he started, “Can I share a few words with you?”

“Sure,” Felix answered.

“Absolutely, Captain Jeralt,” Claude replied.

“She favors you both, I can tell. And you both favor her.”

“She is our beloved teacher,” Claude praised her. Felix stood silently as Captain Jeralt continued.

"I can't always look over her, now that we are here in the monastery. I have a bad feeling about what's to come," he sighed. "Can I count on you, if I'm not there, to watch her back for me?" Claude and Felix looked at each other. 

"I will always have her back," Claude answered. Felix put his hand on his side.

"As long as I'm here, I will make sure all of her enemies fall by my hand," Felix declared. Claude was getting ready to rebuttal Felix’s declaration, but Jeralt nodded in agreeance which made him rethink his response.

“We won't let you down,” he said. Captain Jeralt started for the exit.

“I’m counting on you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thank you all again for being patient with me! As a semi award here is a tidbit of a new work for the Fire Emblem: Three Houses Fandom. I started it as a surprise for someone and I hope they like it. I've had some issues with deciding on a name for it but oh man is the plot there.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> “Who are you?” Byleth was standing in an ominous black space. When she looked towards the direction of the voice speaking to her she saw a throne sitting atop a large staircase. Resting upon this throne was a small child looking girl. Her hair was a brighter green than Byleth’s, she wore strange accessories in her hair, had on a blue dress, and wore no shoes on her feet. “Do you not speak the Fodlan language?” Byleth realized that she had not spoken yet.  
> “I do,” she responded.  
> “So do you not speak when spoken too? Who are you?”  
> “Ah, my name is Byleth Eisner.”  
> “So you do have a name,” The mysterious girl rested her head on her hand. “What kind of creature are you?”  
> “I am… a vampire,” she answered. The girl did not seem to like the response.  
> “Yes, you are, and yet, you are not.” She shook her head. Byleth looked puzzled. “It matters not for now. When is your day of birth?”  
> “The fourteenth day of the pegasus moon.”  
> “That is very strange indeed, we seem to share the same birthday. And yet, I know nothing of you.” The girl yawned. “I have suddenly become very tired. We will have to resume this conversation another time.”
> 
> *Theres a few things in here lol, skipping a little ways*
> 
> The tall tan-skinned blonde bowed before them. Byleth wiggled her nose as she began to sniff the air. This boy was wearing a black uniform with a blue mini cape hanging over his shoulder. He gave off a very faint smell of a werewolf. Something about him seemed...off to her.
> 
> “Please, pardon our interruption. We are in dire need of assistance,” he said.
> 
> “What are a bunch of kids like you doing out here at this hour?” Jeralt asked sternly. Byleth silently watched from behind.
> 
> “We were camped nearby. A group of bandits is pursuing us and I hope that you would be so willing to lend us your aid.”
> 
> “So they were chasing you this way…”
> 
> “We were just resting at our camp when we were suddenly attacked,” the young girl with platinum-colored hair and lavender stained eyes added. She was wearing a similar black uniform except, her mini cape was red. The paleness of her skin and stoicness was the spitting image of a vampire. The girl’s voice and mannerisms interested Byleth. The honey-toned boy shook his head in disbelief.
> 
> “We have been separated from our companions. These bandits are truly after our lives, let alone our gold,” he stated. Byleth’s eyes lingered on him a little longer than intended. Thankfully he did not notice. He had on the same black uniform as the blonde. His mini cape was a goldish yellow. His eyes were a deep green and almost seemed lifeless when you looked into them. But the sly smile on his face did a fairly good job of distracting her. His demeanor confirmed what Byleth was wondering, he was a werewolf.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I hope that was enough for you because I don't want to give too much away lol.  
> Until next time Goldees!


End file.
